Sonic Boom: Reimagined
by RikkiRollo
Summary: Sonic Boom: Imagined is a rewrite of the Original show but with a lot of tweaks. With Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Tails and Sticks having wild adventures, as per usual, but unexpected things happen and their relationship starts to differ.
1. Chapter 1 - Ignored

A/N: Hey this is my first story on . I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know if I need to fix some things up. That would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks, and enjoy.

~ Rikki Rollo

**Chapter 1 - Ignored**

In the beginning of the day, Knuckles, Amy, Sonic, Tails and Sticks were out on the white sandy beach with tall brown palm trees covering the area, Knuckles and Amy were on beach benches, both smiling whilst lying down on their upright positions, Knuckles' big, red buff arms reach over his shoulders and touch the lower half of his shoulder blades and Amy reading one those interesting romantic books she recently got from the library.

Sonic and Sticks playing some volleyball collage style but not scoring. Their shoes create a mini sandstorm because of the large amount of sliding they've done in the last three minutes.

Over to Tails bringing his brand invention to the group. Smiling when the rest of the group actually appreciate his new invention, he always gets the feeling that nobody cares and when do care is when they have to fight Eggman. Of course, he feels saddened and tries hide it, but if he wants he can make another one, it won't matter to him anyway.

After a long talk about whatever the topic is, Knuckles eyes widened with everyone wondering what is going. Knuckles turns around and sees a bunch of Eggman robots arriving in a way that Knuckles could kick them onr by one. This means that Eggman has arrived to crash the party and try to knock somebody out. That doesn't work, as per usual with Sonic and his friends saving the town once again. Sonic usually takes all the credit as best he can but he can't help it. He is the leader of the group, right.

"So, now what?" Tails asks looking around the area and shrugging his shoulders in a confused. He thought about them playing some volleyball to celebrate but no one listened to him. They were all having a conversation amongst themselves. Tails coughs and says excuse me, waving his hand to the group. Making him angry, Tails looked for a way to get their attention. He thought of the idea of yelling into their conversation but he already tried that. Thinking of another way made him think for a while and he decided to try it. He looked around for a good two minutes to try and see if he can do it. He reached his arm up and jumped in the arm since they were taller than him. He then extended his fingers outwards and slapped Sonic right on the side of his face . Sonic stopped and turned around with his teeth showing angrily. Wide eyes turned to innocent and he clenched his fists but he responded in a soft calm tone.

"Did you need anything, Tails? We were having a nice conversation but you had to interrupt it." Amy rested her hand upon Sonic's chest and calmly asked Sonic to be quiet so Tails can speak.

"I was saying why don't we play a game volleyball to celebrate." Tails responded with a smile on his face.

"But it's probably a bit too late now anyway since you guys were having a conversation about, bloody, what is it?" He continued in anger waving his arms in the air with angry blue eyes.

"Tails?!" Any exclaimed at his "bloody" remark.

"Tails, what did you just say?!" Knuckles asked in a pissed off tone. Pointing at him it made Tails even more angry and he decided to rage.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I've gotta get back and get ready for bed! If you you need me, I'll be in my shack. But, I'm sure you don't anyway." Pissed off, Tails decided to run instead of using his tails to fly his way home, his shack was a few miles away so it didn't take long to get there.

Sonic, Knuckles, Sticks and Amy just stood in shock as they didn't say a word to each other. This made Knuckles a bit sad as he cared about Tails more then he did with everyone else. Everyone decided to go to bed and get a nice rest. It was sunset so it was getting late anyways. Knuckles just stayed outside looking over to the path to Tails shack. He exhaled and ran over to Tails' shack. Huffing and puffing he finally made it to the shack.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2 - Apologies

Knuckles arrived at Tails' shack and quickly knocked on the door with his head looking down on the sand. In a quick sort-of motion, Tails looked out the window and pulled the curtain back to it's original position. Tails turned around and walked up the stairs to go in his bedroom he heard his named being yelled out.

"Tails? I- I know that we didn't listen to you but we can always play volleyball..." Knuckles recalled with a sad tone in his low voice. Slowly moving his head down to view the "Welcome" mat. He placed his fist on the door calmly and hissed in sadness.

"I want to say sorry for what I did earlier, I should've said something. I know it was stupid of me not to say anything. I came to apologize, obviously. Please Tails, I want to make sure your okay. I care about you Tails, I really do." At that moment, Tails stood there and didn't want anything to do with him, but when Knuckles said that he cares about him, it made him shiver, he couldn't process the thought. If Knuckles really did care about him, why didn't he say anything, why didn't he respond to what Tails was saying. Sure he slapped Sonic in the face but that didn't do anything.

"Come on, Tails. Please... Let me in." Knuckles begged. He started banging on the door yelling. Tails was a little bit scared but he's done it before. He should be used to it. Usually he'd stopped but he kept on going. More louder and louder, Knuckles did the unthinkable. Knuckles ran towards the door and kicked it open, he looked around for Tails but found no one. He looked upstairs in all the rooms except one. He saw the light ray appear from the bottom of the door and grabbed the door knob. He pulled the door but it closed again which made him angry and tried again but the closing repeated. He could hear screaming from behind the door and made him push the door even harder. Eventually, Knuckles made his way through the room and tackled Tails. Tails screamed in fear as he was being held by Knuckles' big, red buff arms with sports tape around them.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Knuckles said to calm Tails down. After a while, Tails decided to give in and stop screaming. Knuckles let go and had a face of sadness from the event.

"Tails, I really do care about you... It's not a lie. Why were you screaming? What did I do to make you cry." Knuckles asked quietly, still sobbing Tails wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke.

"I... I was screaming because... you... you scared me. You broke down the door, which made me run away. I would never have thought that you would break a door and enter... like some guy with a weapon. That was my original thought. Please... don't say anything about this... Just don't." Tails responded whilst sobbing throughout his sentence. It made Knuckles feel guilty with all the actions Tails said. Knuckles looked down at the floor and stood up from his position.

"I guess, I'll be going now... Seemingly that you don't need me anymore. I'll... I'll leave you alone." Knuckles said and walked out the room, but before he could leave the shack, Tails grabbed his hand and said:

"Wait, don't leave... I wanna... Please stay... I won't be able to sleep without some sort of company..." Tails looked shyly to the side and blushed in embarrassment, making Knuckles smile and nod in agreement. Tails suddenly yawned and fell asleep in Knuckles' hand. Knuckles chuckled and picked him up and led him to his room. Knuckles set him down and then reached his leg to the bed and laid down beside Tails. He smiled and brushed his hair to the side and closed his eyes.

Next Morning*

Tails woke up slowly with bags under his eyes and rolled over to the left side with the alarm clock on the bedside table. He grabbed it and looked at it for a minute and set it back down. He walked over to the door and looked back to see if Knuckles was still in the bed. No sign of him. So, he opened the door and made his way to the downstairs area and opened the entrance... He looked over the beach and saw the water swaying up and down with the morning sun shine down onto it. then someone ran past to say "hi." He returned his greeting and made his way over to where the group hangs out.

"So, you scared him by breaking the door down." Amy asked Knuckles with a shocked look on her face. Knuckles blushed and looked over to the beach.

"Yeah, I don't, I feel really bad for him. I... *exhales* I had to see if he was okay." Knuckles concluded with a quiet tone which made Amy feel a little down but quickly smiled.

"Knuckles, you did the right thing, okay? He should be all better now." Amy said and touched the side of Knuckles face making him blush. His purple eyes looked over to the brown seats and smiled in joy.

"Hey, I did what I could. And besides, I'm sure he's alright to play some volleyball." Knuckles said making Amy smile in joy and clapping her hands in excitement. Knuckles and Amy made their way to the volleyball field and set up the court. Tails ran over to them in joy and smiled.

"Hey guys, can I play?" He asked waiting for a response. Knuckles and Amy smiled and nodded in agreement and got ready to play. Then Sticks arrives and says:

"Men vs. Women?!" She looked at Amy and to her surprise Amy was happy. Amy and Sticks got ready in their positions and was ready to play. Knuckles and Tails nodded and started the game. Knuckles served lighlty for the girls since he was stronger than the others. As they played, Tails' smiled and grew more happy overtime. Of course, the girls won and cheered with joy. Knuckles and Tails shrugged their shoulders which made Knuckles grab Tails and give him a playful rub on his head making Tails laugh in response. Both teams pack the court and sit down and rest.

"What a good game, hey?" Tails says while smiling and loojs at Amy and Knuckles. Amy smiles and says:

"Yes, it was. I'm glad to see your okay after what happened yesterday." Tails smiled and looked at the beach, he didn't have anything else to say, so Knuckles decided to sart a conversation.

"So, Tails. Made any other gadets or your taking a break?" Tails looked up at him an sighed and responds with:

"Yeah, not too many have come mind lately but there's still a chance. I guess I haven't had rhe urge to make one at this time around." Knuckles nods and loos over to Amy.

"Hey look there's Sonic. Hey over here!" Amy shouted trying to get his attention. Sonic was busy chatting somebody but noticed her and turned around.

"I'll talk to you later." He said about to wave goodbye but was stopped by the person.

"Just remember... our deal." The person aaid quietly and Sonic nodded. Sonic ran over to the group and greeted them. He looked over at Tails and squattered down beside him.

"Hey, you feeling alright, buddy?" Sonic asked with a slight sob during his sentence.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I just... couldn't hear you and I'm sorry." Sonic apologized and gave Tails a hug, which made Tails wrap his arms over Sonic's.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Amy askef pointing to the area that guy and Sonic were at before. Sonic shly looked to the side and grinned, a sign that Sonuc was going to lie about it.

"Uhh.. Just... Some... Townsfolk, you know... the usual thing." Sonic blushed and extended his arm in a V-shape, shrugging his shoulders.

"But he grabbed you before you arrived over here. Why was that? Did you make some sorry of deal?" Amy continued to try and expose him.

"Stop it! There ia nothing you need to know. All he said was... was... ahh... screw this!" Sonic threw his arms in the air and made a thinking face, placing his hand on his chin. Amy, Knuckles and Tails all seemed really confused. The way he acted was... unusual.

Without hesitation, Sonic decided to change the subject. Shaking his head with disappointment.

It was at this moment that Sonic already broke his promise. He knew that he couldn't but the thing he said to himself inside his head was utterly ridiculous.

_"If anyone finds out, I'm dead... Freaking dead... Well, I guess all the people who live on this island actually care about me and will do anything to get me back... Wait, that's a little extreme."_

**End of Chapter 2**

**~~~**

**A/N**

**Hey, here are the ages for thw characters. They may seem a little out of place but who cares... right?**

**Sonic: 19 yrs**

**Knuckles: 20 yrs**

**Amy: 19 yrs**

**Tails: 10 yrs**

**Sticks: 10 yrs**

**Also here's Shadow**

**Shadow: 20 yrs**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3 - Halloween

It was night time on the island, the moon shining brightly, the night sky blooming throughout the island. The townspeople were out and about at this time of night, but why? Why were there adults dressed up as clowns. Some people dressed up as ghosts, just with a white bed sheet with two holes showing the eyes of the person. Well that's because it's Halloween. Kids were dressed having fun, running around collecting candy. Even Dr. Eggman joined in on the fun.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Sticks all dressed up at Amy's place and got ready to go. Sonic was, of course, a Werehog. With his brown neckerchief wrapped around his neck he looked around and saw everyone's costumes. Amy wore a pink dress with pink wings attached to her back with strings and holding a fairy wand. Knuckles was a brave knight with a plastic sword with looked a bit realistic but didn't care nonetheless. Tails looked like a mad scientist but had a mutation with his right arm so it looked like his experiment went wrong. Sticks wore a nurses dress with the nurses hat with the red cross on it, the dress had some blood spots which is a part of the costume, she also had blue hospital gloves and a hospital mask that wraps around the back of her head. (Not sure how that works but we'll go with it.)

Sonic gave the others a thumbs up and began to walk out the door. The wind instantly gave him the chills as his costume was breathable plus he didn't have a think enough jacket. He wrapped his hands around his arms and rubbed them up and down really fast to warm himself up.

"A little cold, hey Sonic?" Knuckles asked handing Sonic his leather-man jacket from high school.

**_(Yes... In my Alternate Universe. The characters went to high school. Knuckles was the jock of the school and Sonic was the person who would show new students around the school since the fact that he knew the school very well. Anyway back on topic.)_**

"Thanks." Sonic grabbed the jacket and put it on quickly, he felt better once the wind died down. Knuckles handed out bags for each member of the group and counted how many there are. Just in case they don't lose anyone along the way.

"Ugh... Knuckles, can we go now?!" Tails moaned looking impatient stomping his foot in the sand. Knuckles nodded and they started to walk. Tails ran to a house with creepy lighting, props and two black spider props hanging on each corner off of the house.

"Tails, don't go too far." Sonic yelled out while cupping his hands around his mouth.

"I know." Tails replied looking back and knocking on the door. He smiled and waited for the door to open. Holding out his bag he was greeted with a women with a box full of candy.

"Trick or Treat!" Tails exclaimed excited to see the box of candy. He smiled and held out his bag.

"Oh my, what are you supposed to be, little one?" The woman asked whilwhile grabbing a handful of candy.

"I'm supposed to be a mad scientist." Tails replied in joy while the bag was being filled with lots of candy.

"Well, you. certainly look like one. Well, have a goodnight." The woman said whilst closing the bag.

"Thank you." Tails thanked and walked down the stairs. Tails was having so much fun. He never really got to enjoy Halloween because he was too young for it. Sonic wouldn't allow him to go since Tails was only about 3 years old or Sonic would recommend going with a big group so they don't lose someone. Knuckles would usually take Tails somwhere with him when he was at that age but by the time that they would arrive at their desired location, Tails eould fall asleep in Knuckles' arms. Knuckles would then have to wake him up and try and get him back to his normal, energetic self. Knuckles didn't mind this.

Speaking of Knuckles, he watched as Tails ran across the street looking more houses to "Trick-or-Treat." He smiled at Tails' enjoyment. He saw Tails stop and looked at him like if there was something wrong. Then Tails pointed out to an alleyway which leads up to mkre houses.

"Found a shorcut guys. I'm pretty sure that this leads to more houses." Tails said trying to convince the group to go through the alleyway.

"Tails, I think we should go around, or go home, it's getting late anyways." Amy said while looking over to Sonic, who was looking through the alleyway.

"Yeah, sorry Tails. But Amy's right. It's time to go home." Sonic replied turning from the alleyway. Tails began to sob and said:

"But, this was first Halloween. It's probably the last one then." Tails began to tear up and sobbed even more. He then dropped down onto his twim tails and began to wipe the tears and sniffed his nose.

"Hey Tails, look what I got!" Knuckles yelled out and handed his bag full of candy over to Tails. Tails gasped in surprise and hugged Knuckles. Knuckles hugged back and smiled sin happiness showing his teeth. The group laughed anand decided to head back home. Tails yawned and gestured that Knuckles should carry him home.

"Come on then." Knuckles grunted and carried Tails to his home before that, he goodnight to everyone and opened Tails' front door. Knuckles walked up to Tails' room and placed him on the bed. He looked at Tails as he slept peacefully. He smiled and walked to the sleepy fox. He leaned over him and kissed him on the head.

"Happy Halloween." He said and closed his door. Knuckles then made his way over to his house and opened the door. He walked over to his bedroom. He saw the photos of some of his adventures with his friends which were all taken by Amy. He smiled at the one with him, Tails, Sonic and Amy all in the groyp photo, smiling in joy.

He walked over to his bed and covered himself with his cozy sheets, he yawned and finally went to sleep.

End of Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Wow, another one down. Is it me or am I getting a feeling that Knuckles is lookong like a dad since he carries Tails back home when he's tired, he kisses him on the head. Man, oh well. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Private room session

Knuckles was sitting on his couch watching the news channel, because that was the only channel that was interested in. He didn't like comedy shows. He always thought they were set up and the comedian was given something to rehearse before starting the show. He pressed the next TV channel button on his remote and on the screen he saw the weather part of the news session. He sighed and turned the TV off. Knuckles opened his front door and saw Amy sitting on a hammock. He smiled and walked over to her. She wasn't sleeping, which was good since he didn't want to disturb her sleep.

"Hey, Amy." He said smiling. Amy looked over to him and to her surprise, he was smiling in a way she never seen before.

"Whatcha doing?" Knuckles asked when Amy put her mysterious book down on the other end of the hammock. It didn't take long for Amy to realize that Knuckles was in a state of making romantic advances. Amy could feel her heart racing as she didn't answer Knuckles' question.

"Hey, you alright?" Knuckles asked feeling worried about Amy. Amy just looked up and thought _'What is he doing?'_ Amy finally got up and approach the big muscular echidna.

"Yeah, I feel great actually. How are you doing?" Amy finally responded making Knuckles heart rush. He was breathing more heavily than he was before.

"I... I could be better. I still can't get enough sleep. Again, it's the same dream on the same night." Knuckles said and continued looking at Amy. As soon as Amy started talking, his eyes slowly dived down to her waist. Amy noticed this and tried to get his attention.

Knuckles thought; _'Whoa, she's so beautiful... Why didn't Sonic like her at the beginning?!'_

"Knuckles... Hello?!" Amy yelled out. Knuckles shook his head and apologized for the signs he did.

"Sorry. I- I got distracted. Anyway... Where you doing anything today?" Knuckles asked shyly, afraid of what Amy was gonna say next.

"Nothing special... Why?" Amy replied with a confused look on her face. This wasn't the first Knuckles acted this way around her.

She remembers that Knuckles and Amy were alone while Sonic and Tails were fighting Eggman in a desert like area. Knuckles asked if Amy wanted to do anything later that night. She said that she was going with Sonic to a nice walk along the beach. She also said that Knuckles could join too but he refused.

"Knuckles... You better not be asking me to do something for you because its not gonna happen." Amy replied in an angry tone. Knuckles's face shifted from happy to disappointed. He didn't know that Amy was so up tight with this whole love thing. Knuckles wanted to say something but it didn't come out. Amy just stared at him.

Knuckles pushed Amy into a tiny room with a bed against the wall. Knuckles quickly grew sweaty and poked out his tongue. He licked his lips and began kissing the pink hedgehog and rubbing her legs with his giant hands. Amy began to moan but not too loudly because she didn't want to cause a ruckus. Knuckles gently pushed her against the wall.

"Alright... Turn around!" The red buff muscular echidna said while taking off his shoes and socks. Amy agreed and followed his orders. Knuckles began taking off his bandages, revealing faint scars from the previous battles with Eggman. Amy began sweating in her clothes and began taking them off. Knuckles' propagator began swelling and pumping with blood. He tried to stop it but it didn't work. There was a knock on the door... Knuckles quickly ran to the door and saw Tails... What a surprise.

"Tails, I'm not in the mood for this right now. What do you want!?" Knuckles said in a low voice. Tails changed his view from Knuckles and onto Amy, who was reading a book, with her clothes on. Since Knuckles' body mass took most of the space of the door frame she was able to get changed without Tails noticing.

"Hi, Knuckles. I didn't realize you were busy... I just wanted to know what you two were doing. I could hear you guys making weird sounds." Tails said regarding the acts Knuckles and Amy were making.

"Tails, you might be hearing things." Knuckles proved, making Tails blush a little.

"Hey, Tails. What's up?" Knuckles asked in worry. Tails just shook his head.

"A-Anyway. I haven't seen Sonic in a while. I was wondering if you guys have seen him." Tails changed the subject. He waited for a response. He saw Amy luft here head from the book she was reading and looked at Tails.

"I haven't seen him. I heard that he's usually in town. Maybe he wants to take a break. I mean... Eggman hasn't attacked yet. He's been a little quiet. Amy said walking up to the boys. Amy walked the room making Knuckles blush.

"Ahem!" Tails coughed in a fake manner trying to get Knuckles' attention. Tails knew something was up between them. Knuckle just walked on by but didn't realise that the bandages he had removed were still on the bed. He went to a drawer and wrapped his arms and legs with sport tape and went on to exit the house.

"Oh... There's Sonic. Sonuc over here!" Amy shouted trying to get the hedgehog's attention.

"Hey, Amy. What's happening?!" Sonic greeted the pink hedgehog. He saw Tails run towards him and he greeted the others.

"We haven't seen you in ages. What's going on.?!" Tails asked waiting for a response. Sonic just shrugged and said;

"I guess I get bored really quickly when Eggman's not destroying the place." Sonic jested with a chuckle. Tails did agree but still wasn't satisfied with the reason.

Sonic saw a bug fly near his face. He noticed this and tried to kill it. Knuckles grabbed the bug and squished giving him a major electric shock.

"Ahhhh! What the heck was that?!" He yelled in pain. He felt the shock go away after he squished the bug but was still in a little bit of pain. Luckily it was him who killed the fly. But it wasn't any normal fly. It was a fly with a camera inside of it.

"Eggman! It has to be him!" Sonic said angerly. He knew it was Eggman because he recognised the logo on the fly.

"Quick, let's go get him before he attacks." Amt said pulling her hammer.

"That won't be necessary!" Eggman said behind Sonic.

Sonic turned around and gave Eggman a punch in the head. Eggman fell to the ground, sweating with fear.

"What are you going to do now?!" Sonic yelled holding Eggman's collar.


	5. Chapter 5 - Traitor or Lover!

Sonic Boom: Re-imagined

Chapter 5 – Traitor or Lover?

***This chapter is following a different plot***

Sonic, Sticks, Amy and Tails were fighting Eggman, once again. The four members of Team Sonic were dodging the hits and attacks, Eggman was making. Amy with her Piko Piko hammer, swung at the robots foot, but it didn't really do anything.

"Tails, try to keep him off balance! I'll go for the knees! Sticks… You can keep doing your own thing." Amy ordered. Amy watched the wild badger bit the robots metal feet.

"You got it, Amy!..." Tails replied. He used his twin tails as a propeller to fly himself up to Eggman's window.

"Grr!" Eggman replied. He swung one of his robots arms at Tails but missed.

"Hey, Eggman! You going down for the count!" Sonic yelled catching the doctor's attention.

Sonic jumped up onto the top of Eggman's robot and did a spin attack on it. Unfortunately for Sonic, he didn't get the chance to think about a cocky judgement. The reason for that was because he was punched by none other than, Knuckles. He quickly fell to the ground and got up slowly.

"Hello, my name is Knuckles! And I'll be your server for today!" Knuckles said crossing his arms.

Sonic got up and realised that Knuckles was joking. He walked up to him and said:

"Wow, Knuckles that was a good little punch there. Come on! Let's finish the job Eggman started!" Knuckles walked over to Sonic, grabbed his shoulder, held it tightly and punched Sonic in the head, knocking him out.

"Alright, one down, three to go!" Knuckles whispered. He then ran behind the robots leg and focused on Tails. Tails was still on Eggman's window. Knuckles squinted his eyes and pulled out one of Tails' rope guns. He aimed at Tails and fired it at him. The rope wrapped Tails' tails together and then wrapped around Tails chest and head. Tails fell to the ground and landed on the robots foot. Knocking him out.

Knuckles looked at Sticks, who was staring at him. Sticks then ran over to him, wildly but wasn't able to hurt Knuckles. Knuckles grabbed out a tranquilliser and shot her on the neck. She rolled her eyes upwards and toppled to the ground.

"Alright, here we go!" He said as he approached Amy.

"Sonic, what are you doing?! Come out and help me over here! Tails…. Sticks! Where are you guys?!" Amy swung her hammer but soon realised that no one was responding to her. She stopped fighting and dropped her hammer. She turned around to see Tails knocked out and tied up.

"Oh my goodness, Tails! Oh Tails please wake up!" She said desperately trying to wake Tails up.

"He's not going to wake up! He out cold!" Knuckles said approaching Amy.

"Knuckles….. What have you done to them!?" Amy asked sadly. Knuckles continued walking up to her.

"I can think now!" Knuckles stated, crossing his arms. Amy grabbed her hammer and swung it at Knuckles but he grabbed it and snapped it in half.

"I'm tired of you making fun of me! You keep saying I'm dumb! You keep thinking like I can't thought for myself!" Knuckles proclaimed. Knuckles swung his giant fist but missed.

""Think for yourself." Present Tense!" Amy told. She saw Knuckles fume up in anger making her quickly reject her sentence.

"**THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU STUPID B*TCH!**" Knuckles yelled.

He approached her and tackled her to the ground. He breathed heavily and knocked her out with a slap to the face, not a punch because he didn't want to severely injure her. Once that was out of the way, he grabbed her and took her into his home.

Time: 8:28am

Location: Knuckles' home

Amy woke up slowly, not knowing what was going on. She immediately got up and gasped for air. She slowed her breathing down and looked around…. She wasn't anywhere dangerous, she wasn't in Eggman's lab. She thought Knuckles had gone crazy and jealous of the others and then decided to take her away.

"Knuckles?! Where are you!?" Amy called out.

"Right here." Knuckles replied in the corner of the room.

"Knuckles, what happened? Where are the others.?" Amy asked. She looked around frantically, she looked at Knuckles breathing heavily.

"Hey, hey, slow down! The others are fine…. Just a little sleepy right now." Knuckles replied.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"Why are you doing this!? Why did you do that to them. I thought we were in this together!" Amy yelled.

"Have you gone crazy!?" She continued.

"CRAZY! This is all your fault. I wouldn't be doing this if you weren't trying to fix my language! I would've fixed that myself!" Knuckles yelled approaching Amy.

Amy looked scared and backed away from Knuckles. Knuckles soon realised this was wrong and stopped. Amy stared at Knuckles for a bit and decided to take action.

"Knuckles, I wasn't making fun of you or the way you process things. I just try to make sure you know things properly and wanted you to know that I'm here to help." Amy stated quietly.

"That's not true. You don't understand what I've been through." Knuckles replied.

Amy closed her eyes thinking of what she should do next. She opened her eyes and walked up to the big echidna. Knuckles turned away from her and stared at the closed door.

"Knuckles…. Take your bandages off." Amy ordered.

"Why?"

"I just want to have a look." Amy gestured Knuckles to sit on the bed and take off the bandages on his big and buff arms.

Knuckles sat on the bed and began taking off his bandages. The bandages were sticking to his arm fur but he managed. He peeled them off, revealing battle scars from past Eggman fights. Amy looked at both arms and compared them to each other.

"Knuckles, you've been through so much! I could never imagine a guy like you going through to get these scars." Amy said. She examined the scars one more time. She looked up at Knuckles making him turn away from her eyes.

"Amy, stop. Just….. Go home. I don't need this right now." Knuckles said. Amy refused to leave Knuckles presence. She got up and went into the lounge room, followed by Knuckles.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, I want you to know that… That….." Amy looked back at Knuckles trying to finish her sentence but she couldn't She really loved Sonic but she has never admitted anything to Knuckles. Ever since they were stuck in a sewer for at least a day*, she has gotten really close to him.

"What… That what?…. Amy tell me!?" Knuckles questioned. He really wanted to know what Amy was going to say next.

Amy ran straight up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Knuckles was shocked. He hasn't been given a hug from Amy for a long time. Knuckles carried her to the lounge chair and hugged her some more.

"Knuckles…. I love you! More than ever!" Amy claimed. She kept on hugging Knuckles until she fell asleep. She rested her head onto Knuckles chest. Knuckles smiled and whispered;

"I… Love you too."


End file.
